tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Keiko Hamada
Keiko Hamada is a deuteragonist for the Moment Spirit Franchise, and minor protagonist for spin-offs. She is the resident of Apartment 5B in the Moment Spirit, alongside with her four roommates. Character Bio Keiko Hamada is the only Apartment 5B roommate not being white, but in fact, she is Japanese, just like her parents. Although, she was born American, her mother did the same thing at San Francisco. It's up to Keiko to be smarter than ever. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *TP-TH-7 and the Gang *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries *The Moment Spirit Sealife *The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here *TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Keiko has black pigtails tied up in a bun, and parts down on each buns, with cyan, orange, and yellow tips, pink and green chopstick-like accessory on each buns, blue headbands with cherry blossom, and wears mostly black with low-cut t-shirt, skirt, belts, necklaces, fingerless glove, long socks, and high-heel boots. In the prequel, Keiko has just plain black hair before the Moment Spirit transforms into their true style. Trivia * Keiko is the only one in Apartment 5B that doesn't have a nickname from Rhonda Warren. It's because she's Japanese, and she has both Japanese given name, and surname. * Keiko is one of the two Asian residents of the Moment Spirit Value Apartment, alongside with Ji-Hun Chung. * Keiko is one of the three residents of the Moment Spirit Value, with Kendra Blood and Sam Mysterina, whose mothers work at Cedar Point. * Whenever Keiko sees a French maid who is transformed into a werewolf, she hides either in her own bedroom, or the bathroom in Apartment 5B. * Keiko had longer time having friendship with TP-TH-7, due to their culture. * Keiko has two ways over her full name, which she has American that the people in United States know, and Japanese that the people in Japan know. ** Keiko was born in United States. She is Japanese-American, as it is. Her father is from Tokyo, and her mother is from San Francisco. It is understandable that Keiko does have a middle name in her American full name being Misaki. * Keiko has three colors in her hair tip, with cyan being on bottom, orange in the middle, and yellow at the top. * The cherry blossom in Keiko's headband is the reference of Sakura (a Japanese traditional song). * Keiko is the only resident of Apartment 5B that wasn't born on April 23, 1997. Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category: Born Between March 29 and April 27 Category:1997 Birth Category:Americans Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:5B Category:The Moment Spirit Fans